mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Park
Baby Park is the third track of the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the last course of the Banana Cup in Mario Kart DS, and the first track of the Crossing Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the staff ghost kart setup is Baby Mario and Baby Luigi riding a Goo-Goo Buggy with a time of 01:11.108. In Mario Kart DS, the staff ghost kart setup is Toad in the Mushmellow. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Baby Mario riding a Biddybuggy with Standard tires and a Super Glider. Ghosts Layout ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Its layout is a plain simple oval (similar to most NASCAR tracks, but reversed) with one side in pink and the other side in blue, supposedly cotton-candy colors. There is also an amusement park themed background and the music sounds excitingly wacky, also resembling Toad Park from ''Mario Sports Mix. All Green Shells and Red Shells can go over the middle, making this course destructive and exciting. A Ferris wheel and a Koopa tent can be seen in the background. Also over the Start/Finish Line and in the background, a sign of Baby Mario and Baby Luigi in diapers can be seen. All racers must do seven laps, making this the first of two tracks with a new set of laps attached to it. The second is Wario Colosseum with two laps. It is the shortest course-for-lap ever and therefore it is possible to 'overlap' someone multiple times, taking roughly eleven to thirteen seconds per lap. ''Mario Kart DS In ''Mario Kart DS, the lap count was reduced to five and eliminated the roller coaster due to the graphics limitations of the DS. ;Missions information *Mission 2-8: Peach must perform 6 power slide mini turbos in 3 laps. *Mission 3-Boss: Toad must race a giant Goomba named Goomboss to the finish in 3 laps. ''Mario Kart 8 The track makes a reappearance in ''Mario Kart 8 as the first track in the Crossing Cup. It is heavily renovated, as it now takes place in a theme park. The track now moves up and down and uses Anti-gravity when the karts go up and down. Baby Park also has the least amount of possible collectible coins on the track, at 16. Shortcuts *On each turn, a Mushroom or Star can be used to cut off grass sections Gallery ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! BabyParkLogo-MKDD.png|The track's icon. Babyparkmkdd.jpg|An aerial view of the track. MarioKartDS_GCNBbyPark.png|A screenshot of the starting line. Rocket Start (Mario Kart Double Dash!!).png|The start of the race with a Rocket Start. Baby Park (GCN) - 3.png|Mario and Toad racing in the track. Mario Kart DS MKDS-CourseIcon-GCN-BabyPark.png|The track's logo. BabyParkds.png|The course's starting line. Baby_Park.jpg|Wario and Toad in the track racing. MKDS32.jpg|Dry Bones racing in the track. babyparkmap.png|The full touch screen map. Mario Kart 8 MK8-DLC-Course-icon-GCN_BabyPark.png|The track's icon. File:MarioKart8_GCNBabyPark2.png|Baby Daisy racing in the track. MK8-DLC-Course-GCN_BabyPark01.jpg|Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Baby Peach, racing along the track. VillagerMale-GCNBabyPark-MK8.jpg|A male Villager racing in the track. Trivia! *Petey Piranha is the only character tall enough to be spun out by the roller coaster in this course. *Taking seven laps to complete in most iterations (five in DS), this is easily the shortest course in the series. *This is one of two tracks in the series not from ''Super Mario Kart that appears in more than two games, the other being GCN Yoshi Circuit. **Coincidentally, both first appear in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, reappeared as a retro course in Mario Kart DS, and returned as a DLC course in Mario Kart 8. *In Mario Kart 8, the track, along with the other downloadable courses, Mute City and Big Blue, takes place entirely in anti-gravity. **It is also the only one of the three to not be based off of F-Zero. *In Mario Kart 8, SNES Rainbow Road, N64 Rainbow Road, the new Rainbow Road and this track are the only courses in the game to have the map in different colors instead of just blue. This was changed to white with all three Rainbow Road tracks in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. *In Mario Kart 8, the track's music speeds up after each lap. *In Mario Kart 8, the castle in the background is a reference to Sleeping Beauty's Castle at Disneyland Resort. *In Mario Kart 8, Luigi's Mansion can be seen in the background. *Though it might appear to be owned by both baby characters, it's actually owned just by Baby Luigi. https://tcrf.net/Mario_Kart:_Double_Dash!!#Course_Dedications * A similar track is Test Circle. References de:Baby-Park Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! tracks Category:Mario Kart DS tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Mushroom Cup tracks Category:Banana Cup tracks Category:Crossing Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:DLC Category:Downloadable tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:DLC Tracks